


La siempre atrevida serpiente

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Ron, HARD, M/M, Ron es uke, Sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La siempre atrevida serpiene [Blaise/Ron]En serio no se que poner, es parte de 'la pequeña manticora'</p>
            </blockquote>





	La siempre atrevida serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis

Blaise x Ron| Continuación de ‘La pequeña manticora’  
~

[Que cruel era la vida para el pelirrojo, ya que aunque pareciera inverosímil, las escenitas subidas de tono en pasillos excesivamente poblados eran la especialidad de su adorado novio, ya que alimentaba la enorme vena voyerista que este poseía, no era que a él en especifico le agradaran esas cosas, ya que era más bien reservado en esos temas. Aunque al principio no eran más que besos (Que de inocentes no tenían nada), no le molestaba, ya que no se veía tan feo, pero subiendo de tono las cosas cada vez que se encontraban en algún pasillo, tales como agarrarle el trasero o follarselo con ropa, o la peor de todas (Según el pelirrojo), fue la vez que se la enseño en el pasillo frente a la oficina de Snape (Valiéndole vergas que sus amigos estuvieran al lado suyo y lo estuvieran matando con la mirada –Principalmente Hermione— Y que Harry estuviera más rojo que él, era ya suficiente para no dirigirle la palabra a su novio durante un tiempo), pero haciendo acto de aparición, su mala suerte llegó sin ser invitada y Snape salió de su oficina viendo tremenda escenita y terminaron castigados todos, ya que el hombre pensó que era una broma de parte de los Sly para con los gatitos y aun sin estar presentes, Pansy, Draco y Theodore entraron en el castigo. Que curiosa es la vida]

Blaise como se te ocurrió hacerme eso, cuando te he dicho específicamente que no hagas esas cosas- Le recriminó el pelirrojo mientras era acorralado en la pared de un aula vacía- Serpiente asquerosa, traicionera, mentirosa, pervertida…- Los suaves labios de su novio subían y bajaban lamiendo la extensión de su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera cada vez que sentía la lengua ajena tocar su piel-

¿Qué pasa gatito…? ¿Te tragaste la lengua?- Sin demorarse más tiempo la habilidosa serpiente había hecho desaparecer la camisa del pelirrojo, dejando el pálido pecho expuesto. Rápidamente se concentró en los rosados pezones del león, mordiéndolos sin compasión, haciendo que Ron gimiera repetidas veces, mientras inconscientemente llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna, estrujándola sobre sus pantalones- ¿Tan desesperado estas?- Un movimiento con la cabeza fue lo que recibió como respuesta-

[De un tirón los pantalones del Griffindor estaban en sus rodillas, siendo seguidos por la ropa interior, que para el gusto morboso del moreno, era negra (Un extraño fetiche que le había contado al pelirrojo cuando habían empezado a salir). Metió de improvisto el miembro del pelirrojo en su boca, empezando un lento vaivén, claro que era para fastidiar al otro, que mostrando su falta de paciencia había tomado la cabeza de Blaise, para prácticamente follarse su boca, haciendo que el otro se atragantara varias veces, escupiendo parte del semen del otro una vez que este se había corrido dentro de su boca]

Ahora, te quiero sobre el escritorio, sin ropa Weasley- Sin objetar, él pelirrojo se subió a la mesa, después de quedarse completamente desnudo, ansioso por sentir el miembro del otro llenarle por completo- Ahora ábreme tus lindas piernas- Lentamente abrió las piernas, dejando expuesta su entrada-

[Sin pedir permiso, Blaise se adentró en la húmeda y estrecha cavidad, empezando un rápido vaivén, haciendo que los gemidos del otro se escucharan por toda la habitación, sujetó las blancas piernas para que no se deslizara en la mesa, claro que las primeras veces en las veces que lo habían hecho le asustaba un poco hacerlo de esa forma, pero así era como le gustaba a su masoquista gatito, por lo que había empezado también a disfrutarlo de esa forma. Claro que la puerta abierta era otro tipo de fetiche que ambos compartían, la dejaban así por el morbo que les producía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos en esa situación]

Gatito… ¿Qué crees que pensarían tus amigos si supieran que te encanta que te dé sobre un escritorio?- Claro que no podía faltar la incesante y sucia conversación que mantenían cada vez que tenían sexo, ya que decían que no había nada más poderoso que la imaginación, ¿Qué mejor que estimular la parte pervertida de la imaginación de su pecoso novio?- O mejor aún, imagínate que uno de tus hermanos nos estuviera observando, pero que no pudiera moverse de su escondite porque su propio fetiche sexual no le permite irse…- No tuvo que decir media palabra más, ya que el pelirrojo que estaba bajo su cuerpo no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más antes de sumirse en un intenso estado de éxtasis post-orgásmico-

[Ambos quedaron en un rato de silencio no incomodo, ya que acostumbraban darse su tiempo para recuperarse después de cada encuentro]  
Sabes gatito, tú trasero es como un pan, firme por fuera y caliente y suavecito por dentro- Claro que eso hizo que la cara del pelirrojo ardiera más de lo humanamente posible-

Deja de decir idioteces, se nota que tienes hambre, y siendo sincero, yo también, ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo para calmarte la imaginación?-  
[Después de estar un corto momento vistiéndose, ambos se fueron a cenar, claro que no se percataron (O por lo menos Ron, ya que Blaise se había fijado), de las dos personas que se escondían tras una armadura]

**Author's Note:**

> Saben quienes son los que estaban detras de esa armadura?


End file.
